Bill Clinton/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Bill Clinton - Brian Mulroney.jpg| U.S. President and Canadian Prime Minister President Clinton and Canadian Prime Minister Mulroney responded to questions from reporters in a photo opportunity in their meeting in the White House. c-span.org Bill Clinton - Kim Campbell.jpg| Kim Campbell & Bill Clinton Bill Clinton - Jean Chrétien.jpg| U.S. documents released Friday include details from a phone conversation between then U.S. President Bill Clinton and then Prime Minister Jean Chrétien on the evening of the 1995 referendum. (Itsuo Inouye/Associated Press) Bill Clinton - Paul Martin.jpg| El ex presidente de EEUU Bill Clinton (izda.) saluda al primer ministro canadiense, Paul Martin, en Montreal. (Foto: EFE) Bill Clinton - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper answers questions as he meets with former U.S. president Bill Clinton at the World Economic Forum in Davos, Switzerland, Thursday, Jan. 28, 2010. (Frank Gunn / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - John F. Kennedy.jpg| Five decades ago, Bill Clinton meets JFK. Arnie Sachs/CNP/Corbis Bill Clinton - Richard Nixon.jpg| Letters reveal friendship between Presidents Clinton and Nixon. White House photo Bill Clinton - Gerald Ford.jpg| President Clinton, once a critic of Gerald Ford for his 1974 pardon of Richard Nixon, praised Ford for the pardon in 1999 and gave him the Presidential Medal of Freedom. Tim Sloan / AFP - Getty Images file Bill Clinton - Jimmy Carter.jpg| At a conference Tuesday in downtown Atlanta, former Presidents Jimmy Carter and Bill Clinton, shown in 2013, are scheduled to discuss the economy and wage disparities. CAROLYN KASTER / ASSOCIATED PRESS FILE Bill Clinton - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Former President Ronald Reagan shakes hands with then President-elect Bill Clinton during Clinton's visit to Reagan's office in Los Angeles in this November 27, 1992 file photo. The great failures attributed to George W. Bush—9/11 and the 2008 crash—were rooted in the Clinton years, the author argues. REUTERS Bill Clinton - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Politico: Bush Family and Clintons Have ‘Mutual Regard’ for Each Other and ‘Shared Disgust for Trump’. AP Photo/John Raoux Bill Clinton - George W. Bush.jpg| Former presidents Bill Clinton and George W. Bush. Mark Seliger for TIME Barack Obama - Bill Clinton.jpg| Uno de los primeros en felicitarse de la llegada de Obama a la red social fue su predecesor Bill Clinton, que podría volver a la Casa Blanca si su mujer Hillary gana las presidenciales en 2016. (Foto: AP - Video: EFE) Bill Clinton - Donald Trump.jpg| Clinton Presidential Library releases new photos of Donald Trump with Bill Clinton. William J. Clinton Presidential Library Bill Clinton - Hillary Clinton.jpg| Former President Bill Clinton and Democratic presidential front-runner Hillary Clinton acknowledge supporters during a caucus night rally at Drake University in Des Moines, Iowa, on Feb. 1, 2016. (Associated Press) **FILE** Photo by: Patrick Semansky América Central Costa Rica * Ver Óscar Arias Sánchez - Sin imagen.jpg| US President Bill Clinton shakes hands with former Costa Rican President Oscar Arias Sanchez (R) while Kerry Kennedy Cuomo (C) watches after Clinton gave his remarks prior to the debut of 'Speak Truth to Power: Voices from Beyond the Dark' at the Kennedy Center in Washington DC, 19 September, 2000. Bill Clinton - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| Former US President Clinton with Costa Rica's Presidenta Laura Chinchilla at Casa Presidencial in Zapote. insidecostarica.com Bill Clinton - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| Bill Clinton y Luis Guillermo Solís. Foto: Presidencia de Colombia México * Ver Bill Clinton - Carlos Salinas.jpg| Photograph of Ann Richards and President Bill Clinton presenting a Mexican flag to President Carlos Salinas de Gortari. Bill Clinton - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| 1997 ERNESTO ZEDILLO-WILLIAM J. CLINTON Reunión del 5 al 7 de mayo en México, D.F. Firman acuerdo para cooperar en lucha antinarco y otros sobre medio ambiente, comercio y vigilancia de la frontera. EU se comprometió a detener el flujo de armas. FOTO: Archivo El Universal Bill Clinton - Vicente Fox.jpg| Former American president Bill Clinton, right, greets former Mexican president Vicente Fox as former president of Argentina Fernando de la Rua, centre and former Singapore prime minister Chok Tong Goh, left, look on at the opening ceremony of the 29th annual plenary meeting of the Inter Action Council Sunday, May 29, 2011 at the legislature in Quebec City. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Clement Allard Bill Clinton - Felipe Calderón.jpg| El presidente de México, Felipe Calderón y el ex presidente de EU, Bill Clinton (Milenio) Bill Clinton - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| El Presidente Enrique Peña Nieto y Bill Clinton (Milenio) Andrés Manuel López Obrador - Bill Clinton.jpg| El expresidente de Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton y Andrés Manuel López Obrador en 1997. (Benjamin Flores / Procesofoto) Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Sin imagen.jpg| Histórico diálogo entre Fidel Castro y Bill Clinton en la ONU>/ref> Bill Clinton - Raúl Castro.jpg| RAUL CASTRO MEETS WITH BILL CLINTON IN NEW YORK Youtube América del Sur Argentina * Ver Bill Clinton - Carlos Menem.jpg| 1993-MENEM-CLINTON. Foto: CENTRO DE DOCUMENTACIÓN HISTÓRICO LUNA PARK Bill Clinton - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| Clinton junto a De La Rúa e Inés Pertiné durante su visita. Foto: DyN Bill Clinton - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Néstor Kirchner compartió una reunión con el ex presidente norteamericano Bill Clinton en el Hotel Sheraton de Nueva York. Foto: AP Bill Clinton - Cristina Fernández.jpg| Argentine President Cristina Fernandez with Bill Clinton at government house Casa Rosada, Buenos Aires Date 7 June 2010 Bill Clinton - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Macri compartió el encuentro celebrado en el Sheraton Times Square de Nueva York junto al ex presidente de los Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton, su esposa y ex secretaria de Estado norteamericana, Hillary Clinton, y el alcalde neoyorquino y actual titular del C40, Michael Bloomberg. Foto: Gobierno de la Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires Bolivia * Ver Hugo Bánzer Suárez - Sin imagen.jpg| US President Bill Clinton (R) meets with Bolivian President Hugo Banzer Suarez (L) 08 September 2000 in New York, NY. Both Clinton and Banzer Suarez were in New York, NY this week attending the United Nations Millennium Summit. (Electronic Image) AFP PHOTO/ Joyce NALTCHAYAN Bill Clinton - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| Henry Kissinger, el Canciller alemán Helmut Kohl, el Presidente Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada y el Presidente de EE.UU. Bill Clinton, en las tribunas del Soldier Field en el partido Bolivia Alemania Evo Morales - Sin imagen.jpg| Evo Morales se reunirá en EEUU con ex presidentes Carter y Clinton AFP Brasil * Ver Bill Clinton - Itamar Franco.jpg| President Itamar Francos of Brazil and President Clinton held a meeting at the White House in 1994. He became president of Brazil in 1992, and was elected vice president in 1989. (AFP) Bill Clinton - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Fernando Henrique Cardoso parte no dia 27 para Nova York e vai se encontrar com o ex-presidente dos Estados Unidos Bill Clinton. IstoÉ Bill Clinton - Lula da Silva.jpg| Nova-York - O presidente Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, o presidente da França, Jacques Chirac, e o ex-presidente dos Estados Unidos e presidente da Fundação Clinton, Bill Clinton, durante cerimônia de lançamento da Central Internacional de Compra de Medicamentos, realizada na sala de conferência nas Nações Unidas. Marcello Casal Jr/ABr This photograph was produced by Agência Brasil, a public Brazilian news agency. Bill Clinton - Dilma Rousseff.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff e o ex presidente dos EUA senhor Bill Clinton, durante encontro da Clinton Global Initiative (CGI) no Copacabana Palace Hotel. (Rio de Janeiro - RJ, 09/12/2013) Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Chile * Ver Bill Clinton - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle.jpg| Expansión del acuerdo. En febrero de 1997, el entonces presidente de Chile, Eduardo Frei, visita a Bill Clinton en la Casa Blanca como parte de la conversaciones sobre la inclusión de Chile en el acuerdo comercial y su extensión hacia otros países de América Latina. Foto: Reuters | Univision Bill Clinton - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| El ex presidente estadounidense Bill Clinton, junto al presidente chileno, Ricardo Lagos, ayer, en la cumbre progresista de Londres. EFE Bill Clinton - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El expresidente estadounidense Bill Clinton (c) escucha la intervención de Michelle Bachelet, presidenta de Chile, y el rey Abdullah II de Jordania (d), durante un panel de discusión en el evento de la iniciativa Global Clinton 2014 en Nueva York (EE.UU.) Bill Clinton - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Con Bill Clinton. Una foto con el ex Presidente de Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton. Tomada el mayo 4, 2007. Flickr Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| US President Bill Clinton applauds Mexican President Ernesto Zedillo(R) as Cesar Gaviria(L), head of the Organization of American States(OAS) looks on during signing ceremonies 14 November at the OAS in Washington, DC. Clinton witnessed the signing of the OAS Convention on arms trafficking. AFP PHOTO/ Stephen Jaffe Bill Clinton - Ernesto Samper.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Ernesto Samper, (1994-1998), Hillary Clinton, el presidente de Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton (1993-2001) y Jacquin Strouss, esposa de Samper. Semana.com Andrés Pastrana - Bill Clinton.jpg| Andrés Pastrana con Bill Clinton en la inauguración de su biblioteca. AP Álvaro Uribe - Bill Clinton.jpg| El Presidente Álvaro Uribe Vélez camina con el ex presidente de Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton, hacia el interior de la Casa de Nariño, tras recibir al ex gobernante en la sede presidencial. Foto: Felipe Pinzón - SP . Casa de Nariño, Bogotá. Presidencia de la República Bill Clinton - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Clinton conversó en la noche del martes con Juan Manuel Santos y el ministro Mauricio Cárdenas. Foto: AP Bill Clinton - Iván Duque.jpg| #NuevaYork Productivo encuentro con el ex presidente Bill Clinton para compartir nuestra visión de gobierno. Dialogamos sobre los retos clave de Colombia en seguridad, comercio y cultura, en el contexto de las relaciones internacionales de nuestro país. @IvanDuque en Twitter Paraguay * Ver Bill Clinton - Fernando Lugo.jpg| Fernando Lugo meets with Bill Clinton, Joseph Stiglitz, George Soros. (photo from ABC Digital) Bill Clinton - Federico Franco.jpg| Anoche hablé con el ex Presidente Bill Clinton. Federico Franco‏ Twitter oficial Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Bill Clinton.jpg| USA: PRESIDENTS FUJIMORI /MAHUAD/CLINTON PRESS CONFERENCE AP Archive Alejandro Toledo - Bill Clinton.jpg| Alejandro Toledo & Bill Clinton Foto: Sivan Farag Alan García - Bill Clinton.jpg| Alan García se reunió con Bill Clinton. DPA Bill Clinton - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Bill Clinton y Ollanta Humala se reunieron hoy en el Palacio de Gobierno. Foto: Flickr Presidencia Perú Uruguay * Ver Luis Alberto Lacalle - Sin imagen.jpg| Clinton se reunirá con el presidente Batlle y los lideres políticos Drs. Julio María Sanguinetti, Tabaré Vázquez y Luis Alberto Lacalle por separado, de los tres el único con el que se reunirá por primera vez será con el líder del Encuentro Progresista. Bill Clinton - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Clinton y Sanguinetti El presidente Julio Ma. Sanguinetti firmando un libro de visitas en la oficina del presidente Bill Clinton en Washington, el 23 de julio de 1998. (White House photo) Foto: Embajada de los Estados Unidos en Uruguay Flicrk Tabaré Vázquez - Sin imagen.jpg| Clinton se reunirá con el presidente Batlle y los lideres políticos Drs. Julio María Sanguinetti, Tabaré Vázquez y Luis Alberto Lacalle por separado, de los tres el único con el que se reunirá por primera vez será con el líder del Encuentro Progresista. Venezuela * Ver Bill Clinton - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Bill Clinton y Rafael Caldera Foto: PAGINA OFICIAL DEL DR. RAFAEL CALDERA Bill Clinton - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Chavez (left) meets with then-President Bill Clinton at the White House on Jan. 27, 1999. (Photo: Reuters) Fuentes Categoría:Bill Clinton